greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Brightest Day Aftermath: The Search for Swamp Thing (Vol 1) 1
Synopsis for Chapter One In a pub in London, where John Constantine is reading a newspaper. Chas Chandler looks up from his iPad to mock him for buying into the old media and Constantine says that the wood fibres in the paper called out to him that rogue elemental Swamp Thing is calling out to him. He heads to an arboretum at Kew Gardens and tries to summon Swamp Thing into the foliage, but that backfires when it springs to life and wraps around him, injecting his left hand with a strange green substance. Chas helps John escape the vines and they flee as the trees burst out of the greenhouse roof, growing hundreds of feet out into the sky. In the cab, John says that he needs to find Swamp Thing quickly, before anything else goes wrong. Chas jokes that he should contact him on Facespace (presumably an equivalent of Facebook) and that gives John the idea to use someone else's computer to do all the detective work for him. Recalling a chance encounter with Batman years before, John resolves to head to Gotham City to recruit the superhero. Over in Gotham, GCPD commissioner Jim Gordon has accompanied Batman to a crime scene: a mobster who'd been making good money disposing of hazardous waste illegally has been found dead, impaled on a tree branch. It's an odd way to die, but even odder is the fact that trees don't grow in the filthy, corrupted wasteland that they're stood on. The killer must have planted it first. Gordon suggests that they have an eco-terrorist on their hands, not knowing that he's speaking the truth and that the killer is Swamp Thing. After failing to find a pub that serves decent beer, Constantine manages to flag down a taxi. Unfortunately, it's one with a gun-wielding mugger in it. He throws some enchanted grains in the man's face, causing him to fly out of the car and into some trash cans, and then gets in. John starts drawing a location spell in a notepad, telling the driver that he's looking for Batman; his driver suggests an easier solution drive towards the Bat-Signal shining in the sky. Later, Batman returns to his Batmobile and contacts his butler, Alfred, on the videophone, asking him to do some analysis on a sample from the tree, but when the camera focuses on Alfred, Batman sees that he is unconscious. At that moment he turns his head and realises that he is not alone in the car: John has somehow entered it without him noticing. Batman asks what's happened to Alfred and John says that he needed Batman's full attention. He sparks up a cigarette, something that annoys Batman, who kicks him literally out of the car. John says that he knows about the dead mobster, and that Swamp Thing killed him. Batman doesn't believe him, so Constantine says that he'll have to find another superhero to deal with the impending massacre that Swamp Thing will commit if he's not stopped. Batman still needs convincing, so Constantine shows him the strange green infection under his skin and then astrally projects both of them into The Green, the existential plane that connects all plant life. There, Batman spots Swamp Thing, who flies over and grabs John by the throat, choking him unconscious. Just before he blacks out, however, Constantine notices that there's something wrong with Swampy something missing. John wakes to find himself in some kind of hospital room with the magician Zatanna standing over him. Batman called her in to provide some additional occult advice, not knowing that she and John used to be an item, but broke up badly. She turns to leave, but John shows her the green mark on his hand, telling her that he needs her help. She says that she can only slow the infection, not stop it, and casts a spell. John says that he needs to get hold of Alec Holland to stop this whole crazy debacle. He explains that Holland's soul or a copy there of was what kept Swamp Thing tethered to reality and away from homicidal urges. But, he says, it looks like Holland's body and soul, which was implanted into Swamp Thing at the end of The Brightest Day, has split off from Swampy, leaving the elemental soul less and off the leash. And, just as he says that, a living Alec Holland does indeed crawl out of the swamps of the Louisiana Bayou... Appearing in Chapter One Featured Characters *John Constantine Supporting Characters *Chas Chandler *Batman *Zatanna *Superman *James Gordon Villains *Swamp Thing Other Characters *Alec Holland Locations *Gotham City *'London' *'Louisiana' Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *Batmobile Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=18338 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Brightest_Day_Aftermath:_The_Search_Vol_1_1 *http://www.comicvine.com/brightest-day-aftermath-the-search-for-swamp-thing-chapter-one/37-275583/ Category:Brightest Day Aftermath: The Search for Swamp Thing (Volume 1)